A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system may generate a relatively strong magnetic field in a magnet room including the MRI system. Existing MRI installations have fixed emergency shutdown button(s). When the need arises, the switch is closed and the magnet field rapidly decays. There have been instances where, because of natural disasters or fires, the wires connecting the switch to the magnet have been disabled.
Thus, there exists a need to be able to shut down the magnetic field during the emergency situations.